


Control

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Leia Organa’s A+ Parenting, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which the Resistance is captured on Crait.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When the First Order came, they came with tanks and soldiers. The cannon had already blasted a hole in the door, not quite allowing the First Order to come through with their AT-STs, but definitely close enough.  

Then the shuttle touched down, and Kylo Ren (no, Poe realized, Ben) stepped out of it. And Poe already felt like he had been punched in the chest. 

It couldn’t be. And yet here it was. Kylo Ren was Ben Solo. Ben Solo, the man that he had grown to have some sort of feelings for, had effectively violated his mind. 

How could he?

”Poe.” Kaydel’s voice. “If he comes for you, he’ll have to go through all of us.”

He smiled over at her. “I believe you.”

There was a long silence. Kylo ignited his lightsaber, and for a moment, it seemed like his eyes were flickering among the crowd, trying to see where to begin with his killing spree. His eyes flickered over towards the General, and Poe swore he hesitated, just for a moment. Then his eyes flickered over towards Poe, and something in them seemed to hesitate further. His eyes went back to the General, and Poe could swear that his hand was trembling on his lightsaber. 

After a long while, a too-long while, Kylo Ren deactivated his lightsaber. Poe exhaled, and he didn’t realize that he had even been holding that breath for so long. Here he was, he supposed. Not that the situation that they’d get themselves into next was really any better, actually. 

They were effectively prisoners of the First Order. At least they’d fought until the end. There was that. 

First Order soldiers came down, through the hole, and surrounded them. Even as one of them cuffed Poe, he couldn’t help but think _stars, not this again_. They were led towards Kylo Ren’s shuttle, and all the while, Poe couldn’t help but wonder why in the name of all that was good in this galaxy that General Organa hadn’t said anything. 

He looked over at her. She looked away, and he felt a spiteful flicker of satisfaction. Good. She deserved to feel some sort of discomfort after what she had hidden from him. Did she want her own son dead, was that the problem? Using the Resistance to get rid of her “problem” child?

Poe couldn’t say who he was angrier at, the General or her son. 

They entered the shuttle, which blasted away from Crait, and Poe could only wonder what would happen next as it entered the _Supremacy_. 


	2. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We enter the Supremacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The ride back to the  _Supremacy_ involved Kylo Ren up in the cockpit with other First Order soldiers, trying to ignore the Resistance prisoners in the back of the shuttle. It was hard, though — he couldn’t help but hate them. Most of them. His mother had given up on him, he knew that much, and he hated her. You wanted a monster, General Organa, you got one. It was a miracle that she wasn’t celebrating what had happened to him because she finally got what she wanted. 

It was like after killing Snoke and his Praetorian Guards, the last hook of Kylo Ren’s sanity detached, and every bit of rage he was hiding finally surged free. Rage could be a powerful motivator — rage for being unwanted fundamentally, for being abandoned, for being cast aside. For being nearly murdered, for being hated. For being mistreated, for being humiliated time and again. Even towards himself for what he had done that ultimately ended up being pointless...

It didn’t erupt yet, but Kylo knew it was going to. He felt it in his fists, behind his eyes, in his chest. It was one of these things he kept close because he’d be damned if he let it go. 

They docked in the _Supremacy,_ and Kylo instructed Hux to imprison the others, except for Poe. This one...this one Kylo knew he had plans for. To make him his alone...even that idea was just too wonderful to consider. 

Poe had his own room, albeit guarded by stormtroopers. It was when he was ready to accept Kylo that Kylo would be ready to have him in his room. Poe would accept him in time. He had to. 

Kylo entered his room, lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The hatred wouldn’t stop boiling. And even buried in there was a leftover tenderness towards Poe that couldn’t be extinguished. 

He hated that he loved him. 

And that, Kylo thought, was one of the greatest hates of all. 


End file.
